


The Olicity Ship

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CW Arrow, Captain Amell, F/M, Fan Art, Fan Videos, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I'm on a boat!, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship(s), Ridiculous, Shipping, Song - Freeform, fan fiction, gifs, meme makers, olicity - Freeform, what happens when I'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-- To help kill the boredom of between seasons 2&3, I rewrote the awful song “I’m on a boat!” in honor of Olicity!</p><p>Dedicated to all Olicity supporters, as the song will show.<br/>Musical people will probably cringe, but I had fun writing it anyway.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olicity Ship

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know the song, take a look at this funny SNL version: http://youtu.be/XRUczpDcVQM

Aww ship  
Get your tweets ready it’s about to go down (shorty, yeah)  
Everybody in the place hit the fandom deck (shorty, yeah)  
But stay on your olicitylovin toes  
We runnin this, let’s go

I’m in a ship (I’m Olicity)  
I’m in a ship (I make gifs)  
Everybody look at me cause I’m sailin dis Olicity (sailin on a ship)  
I’m in a ship (I make vids)  
I’m in THE ship  
Take a good hard look at the ever growin ship (ship, yeah)

I’m on a ship meme-lover take a look at me  
Straight shootin on a ship on the world wide web  
Bustin five knots, wind whippin out my coat  
You can’t stop me comic-canons cause I’m in THE ship

Take a picture, trick (trick) I’m in the ship, yo bitch (with wifi!)  
We drinking WickedAim vino, cause it’s so crisp (crisp)  
I got my quiver so full, and my green mask-hoodie,  
I’m cravin burgers, you at Big Belly straight flippin them patties

I’m ridin on dis feelin, doin fics and gifs and shit  
The emotions spreadin, gettin e’rybody all set  
But this ain’t just a passin ship, this is real as it gets  
This is THE ship, moment seekers, don’t you ever forget

I’m in the ship and, it’s goin fast and  
I got an Arrow themed grey wool afghan  
I’m the king of the world, on a ship like Leo  
If you’re on the shore, then you’re sho’ not me-oh  
{Get the fudge up, this ship is REAL!!!}

Forget DLL, I’m on a ship, meme-lover (meme-lover)  
Forget plan, I claim chemistry, meme-maker (meme-maker)  
I’m on the deck with my tumblrs, olicity-supporters (yeah)  
This ship fandom make noise, gif-generators, you badass vid makers

Hey CW, if you could see us now (see us now)  
Arms spread wide on the Olicity bow (Olicity bow)  
Gonna fly this ship to the screen somehow (screen somehow)  
Like our Captain has said, anything is possible

Yeah, never thought I’d be in a ship  
It’s a big web, social interactivity (yeah)  
Guggenheim~!! Look at us, oh (all hands on keyboards)  
Never thought I’d see the day  
When a big Olicity ship comin this writer’s way  
Believe me when I say, I made em kiss, and more, every which-way!

I’m in a ship (I’m Olicity)  
I’m in a ship (I write fic)  
Everybody look at me cause I’m sailin dis Olicity (sailin on a ship)  
I’m in a ship (I’m Olicity)  
I’m in THE ship  
Take a good hard look at the ever growin ship (ship, yeah)


End file.
